


Give Me Hope in the Darkness (Abridged Chapters)

by NurgleTWH



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Body Dysphoria, Catastrophic memory loss, Depression, Disassociation, Flashbacks, Inappropriate Response to Suicidal Friend, Memory Loss, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Suidical ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurgleTWH/pseuds/NurgleTWH
Summary: This is where I will be putting the chapter summaries for Give Me Hope in the Darkness.These will make absolutelynosense if you aren’t reading the main fic!List of Abridged Chapters• Chapter 3 - You Were a Flood (Ghost)
Relationships: The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Knight/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 16





	Give Me Hope in the Darkness (Abridged Chapters)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put these as a separate work instead of inline with the main work. I felt it was making the main work a bit choppy, and I am still on the fence as to whether or not this is a viable solution, since anyone who is truly needing these summaries is going to have been filtering on the tags, and won’t likely see the fic in the first place.
> 
> If anyone can give me feedback one way or another, I would be very interested in hearing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost has an extremely horrible, terrible, awful, no good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the short sarcastic bullet-point version of Chapter 3, because I deal with stress and pain by turning into a smart-ass, and figure if you need the abridged version, a little humor doesn’t hurt. Hopefully.
> 
> Take care of yourselves.

#### Ghost

* * *

Ghost finally recognizes that their dithering about and antsiness are symptoms, not just a mood. Realizing an incipient panic event, they find a relatively safe and well-lit location to have a breakdown. Flashback scene is the events at Blue Lake.

Important take-aways from the Flashback:

  * Ghost sucks at recognizing their own self-worth.
  * Quirrel is an over-polite bastard.
  * Quirrel is being overwhelmed with returning memory fragments that are not connecting together and make no sense, and he is still missing large swaths.
    * It’s like the difference between a bowl of marbles and a bowl of magnetic ball bearings: the marbles move freely with no regard for each other; the magnetic balls are connected, interdependant, and cohesive.
    * Quirrel is currently full of marbles and feels he has lost most of them.
  * Quirrel didn’t know/expect that the Hollow Knight was still alive.
  * Ghost is a dipshit and tells Quirrel goodbye. As part of that, Ghost overcomes a little of their own self-loathing and touches Quirrel’s shoulder; he’s surprised that they are so very cold and it goes poorly for the both of them (emotionally).
  * They both manage to sort that out after much stress and more stress.
  * Ghost is extremely over-stressed, disassociates, and passes out on a panicking Quirrel.



Coming out of the flashback, Ghost is extremely disoriented, has no clue where they are, and suffers a panic attack. Finally, an extremely exhausted Ghost trundles their ass off (in the right direction this time) to the stag station, which is the end of the chapter.


End file.
